fanon_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Edie Puckett
Edith Amedia Puckett (née Black) (January 26, 1950 — Early June or July, 1995) was a recurring character and a former pure-blood. She was the wife of a half-blood mortal, Frank Puckett and the mother of Charlie Puckett. She was also the younger twin sister of Bellatrix Mafoy and the older sister of Nymphadore Crowe. When Edie was a child, her family was cruel. Her father was sent to Azkaban after torturing a muggle family, he later died there in prison. In 1961, Edie and her twin, Bellatrix attended WizTech School of Witches and Wizards, they was both sorted in Snakers. In 1967, Bellatrix soon dropped out from WizTech but Edie stayed there until she graduated in 1968. After graduating, she soon gave up her magic and became a normal mortal. In the early 1970s, Edie married a half-blood mortal named Frank Puckett, they soon had a son together in 1983 and they named him Charlie Puckett. The Puckett family was very poor and never could afford money. The Puckett family moves in a small shield crooked house. In Summer 1995, Edie, her husband and her son was all murdered by her brother-in-law, Lucius Crowe and two other Deather Eaters. She was portrayed by Helena Bonham-Cater. Biography Early Life and marriage (1950-1969) Edith Black was born in 1950 in Great Britain to Felix Black and Cruella Killoran-Black. Edie was born into a pure-blood heritage. Edie is the younger twin sister of Bellatrix Black and the older sister of Nymphadore Black. During Edie's childhood, her father had tortured a muggle family, he was sent to Azkaban and later died there in 1960. In 1961 when Edie was at aged eleven, she attended WizTech School of Witches & Wizards along with her twin, Bellatrix. Edie and Bellatrix was both sorted into Snakers. In 1967, her twin, Bellatrix didn't stay long at WizTech, she dropped out from the school but Edie stayed there until she graduated from WizTech a year later. In 1969, Edie gave up her magic and spells, she later became a mortal. First Wizarding War (1970-1981) On the start of the First Wiarding War in 1970, Edie met a half-blood mortal named Frank Puckett. They soon got married seven years later in 1977. On the fall in 1981, Edie's twin sister, Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban prison along with her husband, Rodolphus, Lester and two other Deather Eaters after they tortured and murdered two Order of the Phoenix members, Hank and Barb Wendell. Edie never knew about it until a year later, she told her husband that the reason she gave up her powers, she don't want to be a "wiz-killer" like her twin sister. End of Fist Wizarding War (1982-1994) After the first war had ended, Edie and her husband was poor and couldn't afford any money. They later lived in a small crooked house located in Gloucestershire Village, country in the Southern west of England. In 1983, Edie and Frank had a son together whom they named him, Charlie. Edie and Frank raised Charlie responsibly. In 1987, Frank's parents, his uncle and aunt moves in the Puckett's shield house. In 1994, Edie's son attended WizTech School, he was sorted in Huffleduff because of his bravery and intelligent. Death (1995) In the early Summer of 1995, Edie, her husband, their son Charlie (along with Frank's parents, his uncle and aunt) was all murdered by Edie's brother-in-law, Lucius Crowe and two other Deather Eaters. Edie was aged forty-five by the time of her death. Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who related to a twin Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Pure-bloods Category:Mortals Category:Good Category:Former Wizards